custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Minish Link
Hello, Blast. Check out my user page and the new images. Talk to one of the administrators if you need help. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Um... I noticed that used some of Varkanax's characters. Did he give you permission? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, so you're Golden Ignika... sorry. Didn't know. I think you should put a notice up on your userpage so no one else makes my mistake. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Images Last night I posted new images, Blast. Check them out. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Story on Blast Whenever you can write your story on Blast, here's what I didn't cover in Dissolution: *Blast's Fleeing from the Corpsians *Blast alone with Silver *Skorpix creating Dust *Dust joining Blast/Silver *Morak and Guardian's death *Laverna Realm Episode (The one where Skorpix and Ion fight, not the Shardak and Blast combo thing) *War of Dracabra's Claw (Blast POV only) Stuff I'm going to cover in Dissolution: *The Fury's Death *War of Dracabra's Claw (Shardak POV) *Zaktan/Vezok mission *Messangers and other Episodes (Though you can cover some from Blast's POV) If I forgot anything, or you need more info, contact me on my talkpage [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Oh, and Bitil Bitil never appeared in Dissolution, but he served Skorpix. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Hey. It's Varkanax. I made a main page for our storyline. You should check it out, and update it if you see any errors. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] TIL Hello,Minish Link,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 17:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I Updated the Main Page. It is the evil Demon Lord Varkanax!!!!!! OK, sorry for the dramatics...but hey. Anyway, I've updated the Main Page for the new week. Go see it whenever you can. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Might']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] Oh, and Call Me! [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Might']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] OK, great I'm home all day. call me whenever. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'The Might']] [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] I can talk this morning but not this afternoon. Call me back tonight and maybe we can talk. Call me back, [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Might [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] Call Me TODAY!!! I left a message on your am, but you didn't pick up...call me back if you are alive...or undead. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax.']] Do you want to update the Main Page?, if not, i'll do it. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath '[[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax]]. Call me. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] LUV it. Nightshade rules!!! Call me back. I can talk tonight. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hi, sorry I didn't talk to you today, call me tomorrow. By the way, Shardak and Blast's pages have been updated for Explusion. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Call me at 1:00 and I can talk or message me on Wiki [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Don't call me today unless you can play an episode. (My family has a new phone policy, and I don't want to waste my minutes.) but i'll be home all day. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] *SPOILERS* This information is CLASSIFIED. Please do not read unless you are Minish Link. Now, cooperate, or Eostra will annihilate you. Sorry. Spoiler Gone. [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax']]. New Eostra model Hey, Minish, you probably don't check your messages on here often, but if you do, I made a new Eostra model. It's her true form, rather than the Skrall Guise. Also, any stories we can do on the phone? I'd like to begin Twilight Void soon. Oh, and did you see my contest? [[User blog:Varkanax39|'Can Survive']] The Wrath [[User:Varkanax39|'Of Varkanax']]. Hello Hello. I want to challenge you to a 1 v. 1 moc, but ur a newbie, least compared to me... Well, nice to meet you. Hey, sorry I didn't get to talk today. Call me tonight or tomarrow [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you call me if you're back? If you're home from vacation, could you call me? (I think you are, as I keep getting a busy signal.) And if you can't, please leave me a message, either by email or wiki. If you don't answer this one. Oh, and Crazy-Chicken or whatever our friend's username is, BIONICLEdisector01, and I are going to meet at Crazy-Chicken's house this saturday to play our game. New options for the airship adventure... Call Soon, [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I made a Clay Figure Storyline wiki. It's kinda cool. And: ok, I know that you are still alive...er, undead. I'd like it if you'd message me back, considering I'm wondering how you're doing and hope we can see each other again soon, if you're back. If you don't have enough time to talk with me. (I really can't blame you, as I am EVIL and rather mean to Quack and Zelda Dogs in our game, not the awesome LZ character...at least...well, you get it. Well, I hope you can leave me a message telling me that you are home. (Or not.) PS. Read the Email I sent you, it's my new sig. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) You must still be away, i'll call you anyway. Call moi when ze get home. Your Friend, That random hippie you met while walking down the 1234th in street in Nevada to see Chuck the Beaver at house 25, 6721, 1966, [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] *Falls down and starts begging Minish n00bishly to call him* Could you call me today? Please? Please? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Muhhh I need to talk to you. I really don't want to leave another message bugging you to call me, but I CAN SEE YOU SOON. So PLEASE call me tomarrow. Have a nice day, [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] SMC Could we talk? I'm home today, so you can call me anytime today. We can possibly see each other this week, so call or email me. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Plz If you want to see me this week, you HAVE TO call tonight or tomarrow, as I'll be away over this weekend. And I'm joining Zeldapedia. I don't really play the games, but I'm good at grammer/spelling, so I can help... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Darn... Well, hopefully I can see you sometime next week.... My brother will be away Sunday-Monday, maybe I can see you then.... [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I'll archive it once the story is updated. Have you read The Eternal Game? And you should look at this. It allows you to upload multipule files quickly. Go seach on , then click on Special:MultipuleUpload. It's way quicker. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Some more things I'll pass by your house tomarrow... And Please call me, or at least tell me when I can see you. We need to talk about Twilight Void, among other things. And I have a Big Plan for Skorpix. Please call me. And could you make one more edit here, your 119 edits really bothers me.... (Kidding) Could I see you this weekend? (I'm sorry if I'm bugging you). It would be nice if our parents could talk about it, so call me soon. (Please, and again, sorry). [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Images Could you please upload images of the rest of your MOCs? (I'm sorry if I'm being annoying, but I need to get more pages made, but don't want to cluttter the Mainspace with lots of noimage articles. Could we talk? We haven't talked in a while. (You're probably busy with School, Zeldapedia, etc...) Anyway, call me soon, 'cuz I can't call you unless you call first. Also, I've been rewriting stories here, like Dissolution. I plan to make some major changes to the stories and characters, and I want to talk to you about our plans, and what plans you have. (It is your storyline). So would you call me soon. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, talk to you soon. PS. awesome sig and response. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 00:26, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Could you call me today? I might be able to see you this weekend if you're available, and even if you're not, we can talk. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 19:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OK. Can I call? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 20:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Whatever the Title was Anyway, I'm working on Into the Darkness It's basically Dissolution with a lot more action. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 21:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Revamp. Not just more action but more awesome quotes, action, Nightshade, Ion, Melnox, and... Read it to see all the differences. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 21:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you read TEG and TSC? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 21:17, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Everything Blast is still canon. The first four chapters mainly detail Shardak's early life, the next part will be about their attack on the Tower of Dreams. Almost everything in Dissolution is still canon, as is Condemnation. I just rewrote some lines and made the story better. If you have any questions on canon/non-canon ask me. Also, User:ToaFairon is writing for the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline now. Our new story, Arcturus Magna: Planet at War, is set 100,000 years prior to Into the Darkness, and the first Corpsians have yet to be created, the Seven Traitors not yet formed, and Crystillix/Blast is in it. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 21:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll email you. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 21:23, October 1, 2010 (UTC) OK, but could you get pics of the originals on here first? Also, are the plans for Skorpix to become Ice-element themed still canon? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 21:32, October 1, 2010 (UTC) You can still call me if you want tonight. Also, I'm free all day tomarrow, so you can call me whenever you get a chance. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 00:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you read Twilight Void? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 18:37, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving I understand your concerns, but the fact is that a new skin isn't a big enough problem to force us all to move. The administrators have discussed this on WMF and we agree that moving just isn't practical. [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:02, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Corpsian Names Here are the Corpsians names, in case you need to refer to them if any other Veiled One speaks in to them in SZ: Aeriela Kharna- Nightshade Xajixzhall Kharna- Shadowbringer Vartorex Xaetrax- The Fury (Warrior) Intorax Xaetrax- The Fury (Inventor) Basically, the first name is the Corpsian's name, the second their family/group name (Kharna- Aspect of Corpse, Xaetrax- Corpse's Fury) [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 20:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Main page I believe that it's default... [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Could we talk? My phone has problems, so I'd like to talk on here, if you're available. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Call me to talk about it. I'll see if your call comes in, and if it does, I'll pick up. Don't be surprised if it suddenly disconnects, though. Call me and we can talk about it. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TSCC|'CONTINUE!!!!!']] 22:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you call me tonight? Varkanax39 23:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC)]] When will you update Sub Zero? Varkanax39 23:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I call you now? Varkanax39 18:04, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey I've been busy recently, and I heard you've been too, but I can talk now... Varkanax39 16:19, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Could you bring your bionicles with you? And your camera? Varkanax39 16:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) MOC Have you finished making the Wolf MOC? Could you upload a pic? --'Varkanax39' 19:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) i haven't started it yet. today has been busy as hell. i may start it tomorrow. -'Minish Link' 01:23, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Can you talk today? I'm wondering when we can get together again... Varkanax39 23:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you call me now, even if its just to tell me when u can talk? I'm building the Elemental princes, and I'm wondering when we can see each other again. Please call me when you get the chance, or email me. Varkanax39 19:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) phone's dead so I can't. I'm really, really, really busy the coming few weeks so not for a while. -'Minish Link' 19:34, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you call me? Or, if you can't, email me? Varkanax39 21:03, November 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want to talk to me about something unrealated to CBW, email me instead. Varkanax39 01:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Plans for The Shadows Coil and beyond. Are you still writing Sub Zero, or is it cancelled? If you are still writing it, you need to know some of my plans for TSC and TDL: Varkanax39 22:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) OK. More plans: If you have any plans for TSC and beyond, tell me. And can I call you? Varkanax39 16:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Storyline Changes Ok, here they are... Varkanax39 23:05, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Lots. Anyway, I'm calling you now. Varkanax39 21:41, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Minish, have you been calling* me recently? If so, can I call you now? Varkanax39 17:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) *(sorry, I had to) Ah. Interesting. I bid you to continue. I'll probably end up working this into a larger story, but leave what you wrote untouched. Please continue! Varkanax39 23:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Are you still writing? Varkanax39 01:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you still plan on writing the Xaterex prequel? If so, call me or leave me a message... 'Varkanax ' 15:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) XMS Hello, long time no talk. I have a few questions for you regarding the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, could you please answer? *I am ''very near ''to completing the XMS' main storyline. I only have one more story and one novel to go and then the Shardak/Blast/Valkyria septology is over. I'd like to know if you have any plans for the ending, and if you ever plan to return to the wiki. *If you'd still like to be emailed a list of changes I've made to the XMS, please ask me, and I will. I'd really like it if you'd return, but I understand if you don't want to. **If not, then can I decanonize Sub Zero? It doesn't seem like you're continuing it at all... **If yes, can Shardak not be in it? Because I have things planned for that section and it would really mess up the continuity if he's there. *I've started an XMS story collaboration project, if you'd like to be a part of it, that'd be great. *Also, do you plan on continuing the XMS prequel? Because of that part of the story, nothing has changed at all, and that would be a good place to reintroduce you into the saga. *Also, if you are indeed done writing for the Xaterex storyline, am I in charge now? **If so, then can I kill Blast off after he fulfills his destiny? *Do you have any plans (beyond what we've originally discussed) that you'd like to go into the finale? If so, could you call me or leave me a message here or call? *Are you still undead? XD That's all. Please respond. VarkanaxTalk 19:04,10/8/2011 Re: Okay. Please do. And I will call, I've been buried in schoolwork recently, but I will call sometime tomorrow or tonight. Hopefully you will return sometime, and yes, I do have plans to sort-of resurrect Blast if, indeed, he dies. And please let me know if you ever want to write something. Because I'd like you to. I knew that already (The dead part, that is). XD. Also, What do you think of Wikia's latest update? That is, the Message Wall? VarkanaxTalk 19:40,10/8/2011 Thanks for letting me know. :) VarkanaxTalk 00:26,12/3/2011 Hey Minish. Tried calling you twice, and both times you picked up, but for some reason you couldn't hear me at all. Not sure what to do. VarkanaxTalk 21:17,12/15/2011 Here's a link to the XMS navigation template, which contains links to every story. Also, ITD and TSC are available in pdf format here and here, respectively. Just thought I should let you know... VarkanaxTalk 01:41,2/4/2012 h